We Are Family
by Summersetlights
Summary: What happens when a dinner between both families becomes awkward?


**_I have no idea what this is. It's odd and I have no idea why I wrote it, but here it is!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Bummer, isn't it?_**

**_Well, this is a one-shot. It's a dinner between the Goldsworthy and Edwards family._**

* * *

><p>"So...how 'bout them Yankees?"<p>

Randall and Helen Edwards glared at the loud, but charming Bullfrog Goldsworthy. Their intense glares made the man chuckle awkwardly and look back down at his plate. Bullfrog picked his fork back up and began to shove food in his mouth to fill the awkward atmosphere. Helen Edwards rolled her eyes, almost ashamed of the burly man chowing down on the meal that she provided.

"The dinner is lovely." CeCe commented, taking a bite of the fresh meat, doing the opposite of her husband. She took smaller bites and chewed them delicately, trying to appear lady-like.

"Thank you." Helen Edwards replied back, giving the mother of the other family a tight smile. You could tell that the Edwards wanted to leave a good impression, and maybe seem superior.

Now, at this dinner table it sat six people, three more than usual. The male Edwards sat at one end of the table and the female sat on the other end. The two older Goldworthys sat on one long side of the table, side-by-side. And then the two offspring of both families sat next to each other on the other long side of the table.

While the adults were in an extremely awkward conversation(or no conversation), the two kids flirted with each other, trying to make it smooth. If you stared at them, you would see the boys' arm slowly inch over to the girl. The girl, Clare, would gasp lightly. Once again, you wouldn't have noticed that if you weren't looking at them. And even if you had been, you would have came to the innocent conclusion that Clare had merely bit her lip or tongue while chewing her food.

That's the innocent conclusion.

As time went on, you could see Clare start to shake and you could see the boy, Eli, smirking. Oh, he was getting a kick of the fact that he was getting his girlfriend to orgasm during dinner. His fingers had moved their way past her dress and panties and had traveled right up to her-

"Oh!" Clare gasped out loudly and everyone turned to stare at her, all giving her odd looks. (Except Eli, who was merely looking at her in fake concern)

"Sorry. I bit my cheek." Clare muttered and picked her fork back up again.

Bullfrog smiled knowingly. "Was that cheek underneath the table?" He asked teasingly, resulting in a blush from Clare. Eli choked a little on his water and glared at his father, who just merely grinned back.

"What-" Helen started but her words were soon drowned out by the sound of breaking glass. Everyone turned towards CeCe.

Wine dripped off the table and spilled on the white carpet. CeCe jumped up quickly and tried to stop the spill of the wine with her hands. "I'm so sorry! I knew I shouldn't have had wine! I swear, I'll have two sips of it and I'm a complete animal." She wailed slightly, trying desperately to keep the wine off the carpet. Mrs. Edwards had ran to the kitchen to get some paper towels and some cleaner.

"That's true. You should have seen her on our wedding night!" Bullfrog laughed loudly and winked at Mr. Edwards, who then proceeded to spit out the liquid that he was about to swallow.

CeCe glared at her husband and he put up his hands defensively.

_It was going to be a long night..._

.

.

.

After several innuendos, a couple of glares, and about four smiles later, the six sat in silence. The only noise that was being heard was a soft thudding, almost like footsteps.

"Jeesh, boy! Stop playing footsies with me and start playing footsies with your girlfriend. I'm not the one that you want to get lucky with tonight." Bullfrog exclaimed jokingly before realizing what he had just said.

"Oh, well, thank god. I was wondering why Clare had such hairy legs." Eli muttered under his breath and avoided eye contact with everyone at the table.

Helen Edwards glared at the portrait of Jesus that hung right above her husbands head and clenched her teeth. Randall Edwards simply stared at Bullfrog, as if deciding something. CeCe couldn't help but want to punch her husband; did he always have to be so crude and sexual? Bullfrog wanted to smack himself, and for the first time in his life, he turned to the portrait of Jesus and mentally said sorry. Eli and Clare sat rod-straight, but their faces twitched in amusement.

A little giggle escaped from Clare's mouth and her mother turned to her in a flash. "You think that this is funny, do you?"

Giggles flew out of Clare's mouth fluidly and soon enough, Eli joined in, unable to not laugh. The two teenagers shrank in their seat, both honding onto their stomachs for dear life. Tears streamed down their faces and their faces were a bright red. Helen Edwards shook her head slightly and grabbed the bottle of wine that was right in front of her. She poured herself a large serving of the red substance.

Clare and Eli had stopped laughing and they were both wiping the tears of their cheeks. The adults watched their children in amusement. Clare was the first to stand and she grabbed her plate.

"Well, we should probably clean up." Clare said and piled dishes up. Eli stood up too but Randall Edwards soon stopped them. Helen just simply grabbed the bottle of wine once again.

"Stop, stop. I think that we can clean up. You two go hang out, or whatever you kids do these days." Mr. Edwards said and stood up. He took the dishes from Clare.

"Go."

The two teenagers didn't need to be told again because they were already half-way up the stairs by that time.

.

.

.

"We have to be quick." Eli muttered hurriedly, practically ripping Clare's dress in half. She let out a small giggle and then let out a playful growl, and then proceeded to slam Eli into her closed door.

"Well, hello there." Eli moaned and watched Clare with lustful eyes as she kissed a path from his neck to his slight chest. She slid her delicate hands underneath his shirt and started to pull it up.

"I think that tonight is going well." Clare breathed out sarcastically as his shirt came off.

Eli gave out a chuckle and his laugh soon turned into a moan as Clare tugged on his pants. "What do you expect? Bullfrog is my father." Eli attempted to pull down Clare's panties but she quickly slapped his hand away.

Clare trailed her hands down his chest suggestively and raised her eyebrows when he gave her a questioning look. She pressed her pointer finger to his lips when he attempted to speak. Eli groaned and his head fell back as she slithered down so that she was on her knees. Clare slowly and dramatically pulled down his black boxers so that they rested on his knees. Eli gripped the doorknob with intense power, the anticipation of what Clare was about to do was killing him.

He glanced down at her, surprised to see her smirking up at him. He gave a weak thrust, showing her what he wanted and Clare giggled. She moved her head forward and Eli watched her, not breaking contact with the sight of her face. She was so close. Her warm, wet, lovely mouth was right about to-

"Clare! Eli!" Randall Edwards shouted from downstairs and Clare sighed and pulled away from her boyfriend. Eli's head slammed into the wall behind him and muttered 'fuck' under his breath. Clare pulled on her dress and Eli pulled up his boxers and pants.

Once Eli calmed down, the two walked downstairs, both smoothing their hair. Their clothes were wrinkled and the dirty smiles on their faces were...well, dirty.

They walked passed each parent (they both noticed a strong smell of alchol coming from Mrs. Edwards). Just as they were passing Bullfrog, they heard a small sniff.

"You smell like sex."

The two teenagers stopped in mid-walk.

_Silence._

And then, a drunken laugh was heard from Helen Edwards.

_Family._

* * *

><p><strong><em>After I read this over I realized that this doesn't sound like my writing at all. I tend to write like whoever I read so I think that's why.<em>**

**_Does it suck? Pretty much. But, I absolutely love Bullfrog and I'm just experimenting with his character. I'm sorry that everyone is so OOC :/ And don't tell me that eveyone is OOC...I know._**

**_Review?_**


End file.
